bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:McJeff
I am a Bureaucrat on this Wiki. Feel free to message me for any help. *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 *Archive 8 *Archive 9 *Archive 10 *Archive 11 I will try to answer your questions ASAP. However, sometimes I read one, don't feel like responding right then and there, and then forget about it. If I "ignore" you for more than 2 days, just ask me again. ' Email I got from CT about acheivements Hey dude, this is regarding the achievements. Give me your 2 cents on what you think. "Thanks! Since there were only 4 votes, though, and it seems like not all of the active users voted, would it be possible to give the discussion a few more days? Perhaps you could link to it in the community corner or your site notice. That way, everyone has a chance to see it and, if they want, give their opinion. If the vote is still for the feature to go, it'd at least be better to have wider consensus. Let me know, thanks!" Dan the Man 1983 05:33, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Lame. I guess they have a point but on the other hand we wanted to get rid of them because of the disruptive edits. I guess, what we should do, is extend the discussion for a short while (maybe a week from now) and post a note on the front page that it's happening. McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:48, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes I agree, it is lame. I get the funny feeling that they want this feature on all wiki. Dan the Man 1983 05:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Well worst comes to worst we make a rule that people seen "making unconstructive edits for the sake of earning badges or increasing their edit count" can be blocked. McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:50, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good idea. Infact, should we keep the achievements and make that a rule now or continue with a voting out discussion? In all honesty, either way I do not mind. But if they're kept, we must make it clear that disruption will not be tolerated. Dan the Man 1983 05:53, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well since they wanted discussion I say we extend the discussion and let people know. Might as well do what Community Central deems best. McJeff (talk this way)/ 06:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay lets extend it for a week, and see what is what. Dan the Man 1983 06:08, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Disloyal? Never! Death befor Dishonor! I'm back again! I'm ready to get down to some serious editting! I'll help make this wiki put all the others to shame! btw I love how you did ur page! I'm gonna try that! Sheldon Rox 21:50, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Question What in God's name is that coding everytime Delo19xcrowbarx posts? Dan the Man 1983 05:01, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :I can't imagine it's anything other than a virus on his computer. Luckily the code doesn't do anything on Bully Wiki. McJeff (talk this way)/ 06:09, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Reply No the image policy page looks good, we just need consensus on a limit on how many images per page, and I think were done. Anyways you just did the deletions that I was planning to do, but with me being busy lately I ain't really been taking much notice of whats been happening on the wiki. Dan the Man 1983 08:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) AIM I see you hardly come on AIM anymore. Any reasons? Dan the Man 1983 00:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Haven't been in the mood to chat lately. Hopping on now. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Russelnorthrop Since you banned me I can't go to this Wiki's leaderboard. Why? Russelnorthrop 09:43, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :# I didn't ban you, I blocked you for three days. :# There is no more leaderboard. We got rid of awards because of editors like you who make garbage contributions just to get badges. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry, i meant blocked. And i didn't "repeatedly" overwrite images. I accidentally overwrote one, and I didn't know how to undo an edit. I was simply contributing to the Wiki. Russelnorthrop 05:32, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Theo Hi, McJeff. I'm sorry about the Theo thing, I'd never seen that manual of style! Sorry about that. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 16:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Not a problem at all. McJeff (talk this way)/ 17:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Glass Jaw I think we should make a page for the Glass Jaw Boxing Club and put it in the Preppie hangouts, as no one else other than Preppies can be found inside the building. There is by far enough information to make a page, wheather it's about the landscape and design or mission appearances... just an idea. I asked Dan about it but he said to ask you because he is to busy with the Turkey stuff. What do you think? Russelnorthrop 01:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi, just saying, I'm not going to be able to come online from October 4-October 6, so you'll be the only admin online then. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 03:11, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Just a note Hey dude, if you think of any major changes on here while I am in Turkey, then send me an email okay. I check once every few days. Dan the Man 1983 08:32, October 5, 2010 (UTC) My Solution Check out my new blog! Kate 05:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Check out my latest blog SirLinkalot96 12:32, October 22, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Check out my blog Check out my blog and leave comments on what you think. Kingofawosmeness777 16:41, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Heads Up I blocked that IP who kept adding vandalism to your user page (Mainly insults), but only for a year because it wouldn't let me block them infinitely.Just a heads up in case you know. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 03:07, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :I changed it to infinite, recognised as a vandal only IP. Dan the Man 1983 14:28, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks guys. It's been so long since my userpage was vandalized, I was afraid I'd lost my touch. ::Jenny, to block indefinitely, select "other" from the drop-down menu for block length, and then type "indefinite" or "infinite" into the time field. ::Also, checking the IP's contributions, it was User:Goodfellas90. No idea what I did to annoy him since I've never communicated with him, but he is now gone. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:48, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Blocks I don't want to tell you how to run your wiki but having talked to someone you blocked i looked at this wiki's block log and your doing it all wrong, you don't just block people for infinite straight away your supposed to block them for a week, then 2 weeks etc. only block them for an infinite amount of time after repeated vandalisms and after been blocked on numerouse occasions. [[User:The Tom|'Tom]] (Talk) 23:49, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :For someone who doesn't want to tell me "how to run my wiki" that sure seems to be what you are doing. I have responded on your talk page. McJeff (talk this way)/ 01:39, November 13, 2010 (UTC) AIM Did some research and left you a message on AIM. Dan the Man 1983 04:44, November 13, 2010 (UTC)